fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
End of the Road
Summary The End of the Road, simply known as the End of the Road, is an 'extension' of the vast linear, long area known as The Road in the Nightmare. The End of the Road is specifically an area where players will face many imminent threats that will spawn more frequently than any other zones in the Nightmare. They will also likely encounter the Democan on a 'frequent' basis, the 'main boss' of the two zones. The End of the Road will be indicated and mentioned after the players managed to pass through two 'complete-darkness' areas two-thirds near the end of The Road. The End of the Road can then be identified after players had reached a closed-up road blocked with debris, boulders, and other road hazard signs and barriers near the very end of the road. Players may notice several particles of varying colors of the Frontier emitting from the ground as the players venture to the sinister environments of the End of the Road of what appears to be a nightmarish factory of some sorts. Upon exploring the very end of the road, they will notice moving platforms moving up and down, left to right as they attempt to navigate through obstacles, creatures, and other objects found at the very end of the End of the Road. In addition, their screen will begin to shake and loud noises will begin to play. They will also notice other large props such as several Bull Box machines, enormous colorful blocks, small mazes stacking on top of each other, a large red 'rune' marking at the centermost viewpoint of the End of the Road, and so forth. Players can use the moving platforms and flight/jump-boosting equipment to get to the highest maze in order to find the Journeyman. The Journeyman can be found on the highest maze and the 'hall' can be indicated by several lanterns hanging on the ceiling, producing a green light that players can use to navigate through the short maze. Once they have managed to find the Journeyman in the maze, they may interact with the NPC to listen to the tunes in order to progress through the opening of The Vault. Once the players listened to all three tunes, the Journeyman will reward the players a Dark Marble, a key collectible needed to unlock The Vault. After acquiring the item, players may interact with the Journeyman, only to receive dialogues of irrelevance. Overall, the End of the Road is infamously known for the number of mobs that lurks in the darkness at the very end. Mobs such as the Boomer, Democan, Path Gambler, Spiker, and The Chewed are one of the many creatures that can be found in the zone on a frequent basis, making it difficult for players to navigate through the place without dying. Despite the 'violent nature' of the zone, players may visit the zone to farm various creatures and collectibles that spawns in the zone for gold. Trivia * A large pile of Rat Tokens can be found at one of the highest points at the very end of the road. * The End of the Road is infamously known for being a sub-domain of the Boomers and Path Gamblers. * It is one of the few places where a mini-cutscene plays after participating in a certain event. Another example is the Meeting Place's Goon scenario. * It is one of the few places where players can see and use moving platforms to their advantages. Another example of a place with moving platforms is the Izziworld-themed floors in the Otherworld Tower dungeon. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Map Areas Category:Public